


We Lost Him Already?!

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All are adopted by Phil, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Brothers, Gen, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Wilbur and Techno bring Tommy to Diagon Alley to help him buy his things since he was attending Hogwarts as a first year on September 1st. They knew it would happen, but they didn't expect it to be this quick.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 7
Kudos: 383





	We Lost Him Already?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part of a series. All Characters Houses and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.
> 
> Houses, Year Levels of those Mentioned:  
> Tommy (11 years old, Unsorted)  
> Tubbo (11 years old, Unsorted)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 3rd Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin, 3rd Year)  
> Dream (Slytherin, 3rd Year)  
> Phil (Auror, Slytherin)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

"Tommy, hurry up!" Wilbur yelled for his eleven year old brother. "I swear, he's only ever excited during the night before we actually do something," he told Techno who was sat on the couch. 

Quick paced steps came from the staircase, blond hair appearing at the end. "Finally," Techno said, standing up from his seat. He grabbed some Floo powder and got into the fireplace. "C'mon." He gestured for Tommy to hop in with him.

"Why do I have to travel with you?" Tommy asked. "I'm literally eleven."

"Yeah, but last time, we let you do it," Wilbur started. "You ended up in Knockturn Alley."

"Diagon Alley," Techno said as he threw the Floo powder down and the were engulfed in flames.

Wilbur soon followed. "I'm sure loads of kids manage to end up in Knockturn Alley on their first time," he heard Tommy say as they stepped away from the fireplace. "I mean Harry Potter did it, and he was twelve!"

"Well, you're not Harry Potter are you?" Wilbur said as he appeared.

"You're right Wil," Tommy said. "I'm better than Harry Potter!"

"...Sure," Wilbur said, placing it on the blond's head and ruffling it.

They arrived at Diagon Alley's main area. The place was pretty busy, seeing as September 1st is just around the corner. Wilbur kept his hands around Tommy's shoulders to make sure he wouldn't be dragged away by the crowd.

"Well, let's get you school robes first then," Techno said as he pushed the doors to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Welcome! All three of you?" Madam Malkin asked.

"No, just him please." Wilbur lightly pushed Tommy forward.

"This way please," she said, leading Tommy to the fitting room.

"Man, waiting for someone else to be fitted is so boring," Techno said.

"He's been gone for literally a minute, Techno," Wilbur shook his head at the older.

The chimes of the door rang when they were opened. WIlbur looked over to see who came in. "Dream!" he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"He's here to buy sweets," Techno rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

Wilbur glared at Techno, while Dream let out a chuckle. "I'm here for robes of course," Dream said. "My old one got torn up by Patches."

Techno tsk-ed, "That's what you get for bringing a cat."

"Says you," Dreams said. "Your owl tears down every letter that you give it."

"Hey, my owl didn't have me as an owner back then!"

"Alright, alright, both of you have shit pets, no need to argue about it," Wilbur said.

The three of them chatted for a while. They didn't even realize that so much time has passed until Madam Malkin approached them. "Anyone need fitting?" She asked.

"I'll see you guys around," Dream said walking over to the fitting rooms. 

"Madam Malkin," Wilbur called. "Is Tommy gonna be finished soon?" 

"Tommy? Oh, I've finished his robes ten minutes ago."

"You what now?"

***

"I can't believe we lost him already," WIlbur said as he and Techno frantically went around Diagon Alley looking for a familiar shade of blond hair.

"This is 'cause you were talking to Dream," Techno said.

"Me?" Wilbur yelled. "Don't act like you weren't!"  
  
"Alright, this is Dream's fault."

"Agreed."

The two of them stopped in front of Olivander's wand shop. "Excuse me," Wilbur called the shop keeper. "Has a blond boy, this tall—" Wilbur brought his hand near his stomach—"blue eyes, come here in the past fifteen minutes?"

"Ahh, yes, such a good kid," the man said. "Managed to get himself a Cedar wand with a Phoenix Feather Core."

"Ha! I told you he'd get a Phoenix feather core," Techno said.

Wilbur grumbled handing Techno a few Sickles. "This would have been a more fun of a bet if the subject of it wasn't missing," he sighed. 

"Do you know where he went?" Techno asked. 

"Not exactly, but he did go to the direction of Flourish and Blotts," the man said. 

"Thanks!"The two practically ran out of the shop in hopes that they will catch Tommy before he could wander off somewhere else. 

They arrived there, and saw that the place was packed. If Tommy was ever in the herd of people, it was going to be hard to find him. "I'll look for him upstairs," Wilbur said before going up.

"Tommy," he called as he went through the different aisles of bookshelves. There was no response. "Tommy?" 

This was getting worrying. Wilbur doesn't like how this trip was going. Sure, he and Techno were making fun of the situation at first. But now, it's been nearly half an hour since they've seen Tommy. For all they know, he could have been kidnapped or some shit. After getting no leads Wilbur went back down.

Techno asked the person by the counter if they'd seen Tommy. They said that there were so many people that they couldn't be too sure. That was bad. Techno ha no clue how he and Wilbur didn't notice Tommy slip away. That kid was a giant for his age. His nerves were somewhat getting to him now. He and Wilbur promised Phil that Tommy would be fine in their care. That was a big arse lie then. 

"They said they don't know," Techno told Wilbur. 

"Fuck," the younger one cursed. "Where could he have gone?"

"What else are on the requirements list?" Techno asked. "I'm guessing he went off to buy his supplies on his own, so surely he would be basing where to go on that list."

Wilbur was silent as he thought about it. "There's a cauldron in that list," he said.

With that tiny bit of information, they headed off to the cauldron shop. "Excuse me, have you seen a blond boy with blue eyes, about this tall, buy a cauldron from here in the last 45 minutes."

"That's quite a specific time description," the old woman said and thought about it. "I can't be sure, my memory cannot be trusted"  
  
"Oh, well, thank you anyways." The twins left the shop.

Techno let out a grunt, "Where the fuck did that kid go?" 

Wilbur let out a heavy sigh. Techno rarely swore. This was bad. "Do you think we should report this?" he asked.

"Let's go to the potions shop," Techno said. "If we don;t get any leads there, we'll tell Phil."

Wilbur followed the pink haired boy inside the potions shop that was across the cauldron store. When they entered they saw a gruff man cleaning a section of the store. "Excuse me, " Wilbur said. 

"What can I do for ya?" The man faced them.

"Have you seen a blond boy? He has blue eyes and is this tall," Wilbur said. "Maybe he'd come in here in the last hour?"

"Oh I saw a boy like that," the man said. The twins perked up. "He was tinkerin' with them ingredients and managed to explode this whole section," the man complained.

"Do you know where he went?" Techno asked.

The man hummed, "If I remember correctly, he turned right after leaving the store."

It wasn't much, but they'll take it. "Thank you!"

They followed the path that Tommy must have used. "Tommy!"

"Tommy, where are you!"

"Tommy!"

"Come out already you little shit!"

"Excuse me!" The twins stopped calling as a small brown haired boy with an owl approached them. "You're looking for a boy named Tommy?" 

"Yeah?" Techno said as he eyed the boy.

"Is he blond?"

"Yes!" Wilbur said.

"Oh, then that's probably the same guy that I've been seeing around," the boy said. "I saw him enter the Owl Emporium as I left not even two minutes ago."

The twins perked up. There was a huge chance that Tommy was still at the emporium. "thank you so much, umm?" Wilbur said.

"Tubbo."

"Thank you, Tubbo!"

Both Techno and Wilbur rushed towards the Owl Emporium. Even if they were still far, they could see a blond boy exit the shop's doors. He was holding an owl cage, and was wearing his satchel that was charmed with the undetectable extension charm. 

"TOMMY!" 

They saw Tommy turned to look at them, his face filled with both confusion and eventual fear as he gave the two of them a nervous smile and a wave. 

_When I get to that child, the first thing I'm doing is scold that shithead!_ Wilbur thought. 

"Tommy!" Wilbur pulled Tommy in a hug before separating and inspecting him for injuries. "Oh thank goodness."

"What did we tell you about wandering on your own?" Techno scolded.   
  
_So much for the first thing._ Wilbur thought. His relief got the better of him. "Tommy, you could have gotten hurt wandering around here, especially with this place so packed with people.

"What would you have done if you were kidnapped or something?" Techno crossed his arms across is chest. 

Tommy looked down at the ground that his foot began kicking, with a pout. "I just wanted to show you guys that I can handle myself," he mumbled.

Wilbur sighed, letting the tension leave his body. "We know that you can handle yourself Tommy," he cupped the eleven year old's face and raised it so that he would be looking at them. "Of course you can, you're a big man right?" Tommy nodded.

"But still," Techno started. "Just because you can handle yourself, it doesn't mean you have to." he placed his hand on the boy's head and began running it through the boy's hair. 

Tommy pouted some more before throwing himself on Wilbur. Wilbur let out a chuckle and hugged the boy back. Techno could feel Tommy tugging his robe. "We're in public Tommy," he said. Tommy just tugged harder. Techno sighed and crouched down and joined in the hug.

"Now," Wilbur said. "Who wants Ice cream? I heard they were having a sale."

Tommy nodded enthusiastically. "Can I have three scoops?" 

"I mean it's your money," Wilbur said.

"Aww Wilbur, you're no fun," Tommy complained. 

"You can get a scoop with your money," Techno started. "I'll buy you the two extra scoops."

Tommy's head snapped to the eldest. "You will?"

"Yeah," Techno said. "I _did_ win a bet earlier." Wilbur groaned.

"What bet? What did you bet on?"

"It doesn't concern you, Tommy."

"Quiet child."

**Author's Note:**

> Some more brotherly bonding! I hope you guys liked this part as well.
> 
> Wonder how Tubbo knew who and where Tommy was? Read the first part of The Best Friendships Form During Train Rides
> 
> Prompt Suggestions are always open, feel free to comment your ideas, and I will get to them...you know, eventually, lol. Again no shipfics because I have no clue how to write romance.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
